Dragon of dreams
by Soulelova
Summary: 16 year old Rickey LaVeto has somewhat of a normal life. Until Dojo sense's something strong. Kind of like when he needed to find Kimico, Raimundo and Clay. When the try to find whatever Dojo is sensing the two worlds meet and everything crashes together


This is a Fanfic I'm writing for fun so please no flames! THX! Oh and adding to the fact its just something I'm doing for fun I have some weird couples. For example I have Kimico x Chase.

Rimundo: I still can't believe they canceled our show…

Rickey (Oc, and a girl in case any of you get confused.): Oh get over it, life goes on!

Kimico: Ya, seriously Rai you're the only one who's STILL on this!

Clay: I recon Kimico has a point there.

Omi: Ohhhhhhhhh yes, Kimico and Rickey are most right Rimundo. For girls at least…

Kimico & Rickey: *screaming* What's that supposed to mean?

Omi: Uhhhhhhhh… Nothing?

Kimico: Didn't we go through girls are equal to guys in episode 3?

Rickey: Can we just get on with the Fic? It's already going to be to long the way it is.

All: Fine…

* * *

**Ok so apparently my life just got very strange. Ok this is what happened starting at the beginning. (Flashback)**

Well I was starting off the day as usual I woke up to my phone ringing, like every other day it was my boyfriend Jack.

"Hey Jack" I mumbled into the phone. I hate mornings… I wish sometimes I could just sleep all day. *yawn* "Morning Rickey!" he responded. How can he be so happy this early in the morning? Taking a quick glance at the clock and realizing its 6:04 am I moaned a bit and sat upright on my bed.

"Still tired?" came Jacks voice out of the phone. I jumped in surprise realizing my phone was still on. I knew Jack could hear my surprise. I could sense a smirk creeping upon his face gently in his "success" as he would call it with his friends.

"Stop smirking!" I yelled into my phone. (Pantech Lazer ) His shock showed in his voice.

"But… how did you-… never mind." I love making people wonder how I can tell all this.

"Well I'm gonna get ready. See ya on the bus" "okay bye" After hanging up the phone I quickly took a shower and got dressed. While managing to trip over my English text book in the process.

About a half an hour later I was finally at my bus stop that sadly only I use. Except for today….

As soon as I got close enough to see my stop I saw a boy I would say is about my age (16). With brown hair, brown eyes, a white hoodie shirt, and baggy dark green pants. Wait. What is on his shoulder?

**Rai's point of view**

"Okay Dojo why are we here again?" I asked the small green dragon on my shoulder. "I'm not positive but I'm pretty sure its no shen guan woo." Dojo said looking confused.

"Then why are we even here?" Okay I seriously have way better things I could do right now instead of just standing here waiting for whatever the hell it is Dojo is getting so worked up about. But then again he never has sensed anything as strong as this…

"God, I never picked up anything like this since looking for the xailion dragons." (If you have no clue what a xailion dragon is it is a warrior from the show Xailion Showdown. Example. Raimundo.) "What?" I half screamed so no one around would hear me. Well not really that anyone is around. Or is there? "I know you heard what I said" Said Dojo while crossing his arms.

"No. I mean what if it's another dragon." I tried to explain to the hopeless dragon. "But that's impossible." I knew Dojo was getting a little nervous. Or was it just the shaking? "When I got you Kimico and Clay that was all. No one else was listed as a dragon anyway." He is trying way to hard to sound confident. Plus did he even hear what he said last?

"Exactly!" I screamed. This time a little to loud but still not very loud. "What if they weren't listed?" I'm so smart. (Not)

"But that's impossible. All dragons were listed at birth" True. This is going to be tough to find out…

**Back to Rickey's point of view.**

As I slowly walked up to the boy I was wondering one thing. Who the hell is this guy?

"Umm, hey?" I said when I was at least 20 feet away from him.

The kid jumped in surprise in unison with the…. Thing on his shoulder. Apparently they weren't expecting anyone else to be here.

"H- wow." He replied. "What?" I asked a little confused. "Huh? OH! Ummm, Nothing!" A small blush appeared on his face. "Okay?" This kid is weird…. "I'm Raimundo." He said sticking out a hand for me to shake (wow. It sounds like I'm speaking for a dog…). Trying to change the subject? I'll ask him later. "Rickey." I said in response shaking his hand. "So this your first day going to millennium high (My school)?" I questioned. "What? Oh. Uhhhh… Ya! That's why I'm here….." He sounded a little uncertain if you ask me. "Oh. Well great! You want me to show you around the school when we get there?" I asked trying to be nice. "Yes! I mean ya sure…." What is his problem?

I suddenly looked at his shoulder wondering if this is his pet or something. "Why are you bringing a gecko to school?" This kid… is like my weird cousin Maggie….. don't ask. He gave me a quick warning look as the most unexpected thing happened. "Gecko?" It screamed as it grew into a 120 foot dragon. "I'm no gecko!" He screamed in furry. Which seemed to scare Rimundo a little.

"Oh my god the dragon ate a child and stole its voice. Bad dragon!" I yelled as a baseball bat suddenly just popped into my hand. I decided to hit the dragon with it. This got Raimundo going into a laughing fit. "You child killer!" I screamed while still hitting the dragon. "I didn't kill a child!" It screamed back. "I can do this naturally!" "Oh. Well sorry." I apologized. "Never do that again and the names Dojo." It snapped at me with annoyance in his voice. "Fine, fine." How was I supposed to know he was a dragon?

Finally at long last my bus pulled up. As I started walking toward I realized Raimundo wasn't coming. "Hey Raimundo." I said. "You coming?

"Oh, ya." He replied. "And you can call me Rai." "Okay. Come on."

As we got on the bus I took my usual seat next to Jack. In the seat next to my friend Kayla who sits alone because she's a seat hog and won't let anyone sit next to her.

"Hey!" Jack said as I sat next to him and he kissed me on the cheek. I didn't take this as surprise because truth be told this is a usual everyday routine.

When Rai walked pass me and Jack's seat suddenly he froze looking at Jack. I was a little puzzled so I turned to ask Jack if he knew Rai but as I turned around Jack was completely frozen to. "What are you doing here?" They screamed in unison. "Me? I asked you first! No you didn't I did!" "Okay are you two like long lost twins or something?" I asked. "no." Jack replied. "Rickey why you sitting let alone TALKING to this guy anyway?" Rai asked. This really seemed to get Jack mad. "Umm. Because were dating." "What? Why would you want to date someone like Jack Spicer?" "Okay how do you know Jack?" I asked trying to change the question. "I asked you something first." Damn. He will not let this go. "Because I want to and I like him. Why else would I go out with him?" I questioned him. "I don't know. How much did he pay you?" "What!" Me and Jack said simultaneously "What? I know you herd me." "He didn't pay me!" Now I was starting to get angry.

"Suuuure." Rai said. "And you still chose to go out with him anyway."

I noticed that half the bus was listening in on our conversation.

"Can we just drop the subject?" I hopefully asked. "ya really…." Jack mumbled. "Fine." Said Rai taking a seat in the chair in back of mine.

I quickly turned around realizing something.

"Hey Rai?" I asked.

"Yes?" He replied. "Why do you even care if I date Jack?" This seemed to get both Jack and Raimundo's attention. "W-What?" He stuttered blushing. "Do I need to put it into simpler words for you? " I asked. "no." He started off. "Okay then. Answer the question."

…..

**Rai's point of view.**

Oh crap. Why did she need to ask me this? I don't want her to know this yet! I just met her anyways. Well at least that's what she would say. Just like almost every other girl… I took in a deep sigh without noticing. This is just like Kimico all over again.

***FLASHBACK***

"Hey Kimico!" I said hoping this would end well.

"Oh hey Rai!" She said. "What's up?" "Well….. Uhhhh….." I wish I never started this conversation… *mentally slapping myself* What am I thinking? How could she say no? I mean who is she going to go out with Omi? The kids shorter then her! And who else is there? Clay? Jack? I almost laughed out loud at the thought of Kimico ever liking Jack.

"So? What is it you wanted to talk about?" She asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh. Um. I wanted to ask…" I started. "Well?" She asked. "Do you wanna go out with me?" I said blushing.

"Oh." Said Kimico blushing a little. Yes! Wait. Why does she look sad? "Well the thing is…" She began on saying which is probably the worst memory of my life. "…. I'm dating Chase." "WHAT?" I screamed in surprise. "Young?" She nodded. "How come I never knew?"

"Well the subject never really came up. Plus he's really a nice guy now that he's not evil anymore." She said in a voice as if she's talking about one of her favorite pda's. "Then fine." I said as I walked away.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

I shivered at the thought of going through that again.

Well this is my first story! Hope you like it! Again please, no flames. Thankyou!


End file.
